poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Transcript
This is the 1st episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis,Pooh and thier friends setting up a Commercial) * Otis: All right, come on, let's go, people. We're losing light, we're way over budget. Pooh, are you guys ready on camera over there? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes Otis, we're ready to go. * Timmy Turner: So, why we're doing this, again? * Lincoln: Because we're trying to make the Farmer leave the house for a few days. * -And in way were doing that by making a commercial of con that he's going to. * Timmy Turner: Oh thanks, now I got it now. * Scruffy: Hey, Freddy. Are you ready? (Freddy moaning, Licking lips) * Scruffy: Freddy? * Freddy: What, what, no, what, what, yes. * Sunset Shimmer: What about you Pig? * Pig: Satellite Dish locked and loaded. * Rabbit: Okay then, rolling sound. * Pig: Quiet, we're rolling sound. * Pip: Speed. * Otis: Quiet, everybody. * Pig: Quiet. * Freddy: What? I can't hear you? * Peck: Quiet! * Leni: He didn't say anything. * Lola: '''SHUT UP!!!! * '''Winnie the Pooh: Nice job, Lola. * Lola: Thanks, Pooh. * Pig: Oh, now it's really quiet. * Otis: Shh... Is everybody ready? And... Showtime. (Cut to The Farmer, when he sleeping and Peck woke him up) * Farmer: Ah, Sergeant. (then the TV is on and Otis on that) * Otis: Howdy! Farmer Billy Bob here. Folks, are you cuckoo for root vegetables? Are you hankering to spice up your dull couch potato routine? Well, put on your fun pants, pull up your socks, and head over to T-T-T-Turnip Con. * Farmer: Turnip Con? * Otis: That's right, Turnip Con. Meet the Turnip Queen, Take your photo with the World's Ugliest Turnip... Soothe tired feet with Dr. taproot's turnip tonic. Enjoy authentic turnip crafts. * Farmer: Oh. * Otis: And it all starts today. Now here's registered trademark Tippy the Turnip to tell you how to get there. (Then Pip just pop in) * Pip: I'm Tippy the Turnip. Just get on Route 70 and Drive, man, drive. Don't stop for nothing. You listening, Farmer? Then why are you still sitting there? Get off you butt and... (Farmer put his hat on) * Farmer: I'm going to Turnip Con. Farmer Turnip Con, Turnip Con, '' ''I'm going to Turnip Con... (He went to his car and drive off) * Duke: He's going, he's going, he's going, he's still going... Still going, he's taking a little break... He just petted a sheep and he's going again. * Otis: Duke... * Duke: What, he's gone. (Everyone cheers for joy) * Abby: That was fun. * Timmy Turner: Not bad commercial, not bad. * Lana: Yeah, and we totally got him. * Scruffy: And now he'll be gone for a the next few days * Luna: '''And we can do whatever we want. * '''Sunset Shimmer: Oh, can we do a commercial for Roll-On Deodorant? * Abby: Oh, can we do that, please? * Freddy: Oh, I get to be the armpit. * Otis: No, now we move on to stage two. * Abby: (gasp) That's my favorite stage. * Otis: Well, as I'm sure you all know, tomorrow's my birthday. And I'm throwing us the biggest bash this barn has ever seen. Come on. (again, everyone cheering for Otis) * Bessie: Hold up, you got rid of the only man standing between us and a sesame seed bun so we can celebrate the day you came into the world? * Otis: Come on, Bessie, take to journey with me. There's gonna be music, dancing, six-foot sandwiches. * Pip: A three-inch Don Juan. * Winnie the Pooh: And don't forget about honey, too. * Rabbit: How you think of food, in the time like this? * Winnie the Pooh: I practice. * Bessie: I'm going be sick. * Lori: '''Oh, don't be such a party pooper. * '''Lynn: Yeah. I bet this is going to be the best birthday party, that Otis have ever thrown. * Otis: Exactly, Lynn! * Pig: And when the Farmer comes back, delicious turnip Birthday Cake. (laughs) * Duke: Pig, there is no Turnip Con. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we made con up for to give rid The Farmer, renumber? * Pig: Ah, got ya... But the Slop Fairy is real right? (Everyone look at Pig) * Tigger: No, they're not real. * Pig: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the next scene when Snotty Dad drop Snotty and Vicky off at Mrs. Beady's House) * Snotty's dad: Ok, Eugene, last chance you and your friend to see me in "Clowns on Ice." * Snotty Boy: No way. * Vicky: Yeah, I don't work with clowns, I always work at babying sitting. * Snotty Boy: She's right, plus being a clown is a weird job. Your job's weird. * Snotty's Dad: Oh, it's not that weird. Hey, maybe you two will follow in my footsteps one day. * Snotty Boy: Yeah, like in a million trillion years, no. And Vicky it's not my sister. I mean, what are you gonna do, anyway? Join Cirque Du So Lame? (Billy laugh) I made a funny. (Then Snotty and Vicky walked up to the door and ring the door bell) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, there's my little cherub. * Snotty Boy: Hello, Auntie Nora. You look beautiful today. * Mrs. Beady: Thanks you, Eugene. And how's your little friend? * Vicky: Hi Mrs. Beady, my name is Vicky. And you look wonderful as a flower. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, Eugene, It aren't your friend is the sweetest thing? Make you and your friend get comfortable while I make us all some greek drinking yogurt and pita chips. * Snotty Boy: Sure, thanks. (He look at Mr Beady) You look like you're made of wood. * Vicky: I think he's having Termites. * Snotty Boy: (Singing) Uncle has termites. (Billy Laugh) * Vicky: Bet you $20 He know karate. * Snotty: Yeah, Vicky. Watch and learn. (When he did bat at karate and he going to break the TV) * Mr. Beady: Hey, you're getting a little close.. (And Snotty broke it) (Sighs) * Snotty: Uncle broke the TV. * Mr. Beady: What? Why you... (Then Snotty runs off) * Vicky: Now, you own me $20, or better yet $200.00! You played me next week. (Vicky walked off) * Mrs. Beady: (gasp) Nathan, be more careful. His skin is so tender. And he's friend is so cute. They's gonna be with us the whole weekend. (The door bell ring, than she answer the door) * Mr. Beady: Just sever my neck bone, take me out. (Than The Farmer just drop by) * Farmer: Going to Turnip Con. Need someone to watch The Farm. * Mr. Beady: Farm? My nephew and his friend will do it. They's a born farmhand. * Snotty Boy: No, I'm not, I hate farms. * Vicky: Yeah, I work for babying sitting, not house sitting. * Mr. Beady: Naw, they's just being modest. * Vicky: No, that's not true, he's lying. * Snotty Boy: Yeah, and he's made of wood. * Mrs. Beady: Absolutely not, Farmer. They'll just lie around all day reading comic books... Playing violent video game, eating sugary snacks. And plus, I don't trust you, that they take care of those animals, and play with those other kids, ecspecialy one girl, and that boy has two big teeth. * Vicky: Wait, you mean trewp? (Thinking) You know, Eugene, It's will be fun to mess with those barn animals. * Snotty Boy: Yeah. We're doing it. The Middle (Otis, Pooh and the others are planning of His birthday party) * Otis: Yeah, Two whole days with no Farmer to sap our party mojo. (His phone ring and he answer it) Yo, Bono, what's up, bro? Name's Otis. Listen, uh, won't you and your boys play a little shindig I'm having? (He looks at pip) Looking good on the human piñata, Pip, way to go. Uh, the pay. Well, um, let's just say you'll be bringing home of lots of lettuce. * Leni: How much lettuce do you need Otis. * Otis: Nothing, Leni. Hey, I see you, Pig. * Pig: (Snorts) Um... Whoa. (Pig crash) * Otis: Oh, and by the way, the guests are all gonna be wearing animal costumes, really good ones. It's just something we do. (cut to Rabbit and Other) * Rabbit: Ok, everyone? This is a biggest party we ever done, so we got make this special. So follow your list I older you guys to do, and Otis's Party will be success. * Timmy Turner: No away, now how, there's now away I doing these chores. * Scruffy: It feels like housework. These thing are not fun, you know. * Lily: (raspberry) * Rabbit: Fun? Do you say fun? This is serious, who say anything about fun? * Sunset Shimmer: But Rabbit, this is not helping to get ready for the party. * Rabbit: Well, I trying to make the greatest party he ever had, ok? * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, Rabbit. * Rabbit: What, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: I see someone is coming in the Barnyard. * Pip: Yeah, Pooh is right, because is Snotty Boy and Vicky, two o'clock. * Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Timmy Turner: What?! * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Otis: '''(He saw Snotty and Vicky) Oh, milk me... What are they doing here? I gotta call you back, B, tell The Edge I sad hi. Pack it up, people, come on , enemy presence. This is not a Drill. * '''Timmy Turner: Wait? I can wish to... Oh, I forgot, Cosmo and Wanda went out for dinner and shopping. Go, Go, Go! * Pip: Code three, code three. (They finish cleaning up the barn and Snotty and Vicky just open the door) * Snotty Boy: Well, well, well... Look at all the stinky animals. * Vicky: Hell, Twerp, and hello Pooh. * Timmy Turner: Hello, Vicky. I Glad you join Snotty, I see. * Vicky: Yep. The reason why I join him, because Bowser told me to join him. * Timmy Turner: Yep. I knew when she say that. * Lori: ''' * - * - * '''Snotty Boy: Wait? That's the guy have those two big teeth? * Vicky: Yep. * Snotty Boy: Well, however, he's stupid. In fact, you're all stupid. You can't add two plus tow, you know why? 'Cause you're stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky. Stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky, stupid, stinky. I can do that a long time. * Lucy: (whispering to others) And will get annoying in a while. * Tigger: So why you're here, anyway? * Vicky: Well, The Farmer let's us be in charge into he's get back. Until than, you have to do everything we say. * Snotty Boy: Yeah. So get out of our way! * Freddy: He seems nice... Or, wait, not nice. What's the word? It's on the tip of my tongue. * Piglet: Is it dangerously insane. * Freddy: That's it, dangerously insane. * Vicky: You take care of those animals, and I'll do Timmy and the others. * Timmy Turner: And now, we're all gonna hide in my own pants, pronto. (Timmy open his pants and everyone went down, and Vicky pull them up) * Vicky: You're all not going anywhere, you're all play a my little game. * Winnie the Pooh: I don't suppose to be satisfied with a hug, instead? * Timmy Turner: Come on, Pooh, it won't be that bad. * - * - * - * Vicky: Well, kid, this game I love to called; "Vicky-Ride-Push!" (Than Vicky plush Pooh and his friends into the wall) * Snotty Boy: Nice one, Vicky. Hey, stupid stinkies. Look at what I brought you. A big bowl of delicious frozen mini-pizzas. * Otis: Whatever you do, do not eat the... (They went the bowl and start to eat pizzas) * Otis: All right, I guess it's all right. * Snotty Boy: Hope you lit it. I made it with love... and flaming hot chili sauce. (And the Animals' mouth spread of fire and run and panic) * Snotty: (Billy Laugh) * Pip: Man, you guys are lightweights. (Pip toke a bit) * Snotty Boy: Aw, is it too spicy? Maybe this will help. (He spread the animals with water and they got cold) * Snotty Boy: Oh, you're shivering. You should try huddling together for warmth. (He take his glue out) Stupid stinkies. (He glue all of the animals and they trun into a ball) * Snotty Boy: (Billy Laugh) Now you're all clumpy. * Vicky: I did those guys, so let's go. * Snotty Bou: Yeah, so. Bye stupid, stinky clump. * Vicky: Hah, sia later twerps. (they closed the door) * Otis: What a horrible, horrible boy. * Winnie the Pooh: Ready? Pull... Pull... Pull-- (they got Eeyore out) * Eeyore: Thanks for helping me. But, throw kind of liked it in there. * Sunset Shimmer: Huh.. Am I hurt? * Tigger: Uh, no. * Rabbit: You just had a black eye, that's all. * Timmy Turner: But, it look's nice on you. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Timmy. * - * - * - * - * - * Pip: Can someone tell me where I am? Unless it's gross. * Abby: Hey, Pig, why are you crying? * Pig: I'm not crying... From my eyes. (They start to rolling down and gonna hit Pooh and others) * Eeyore: We're not gonna to enjoy this, are we? * Tigger: Nope. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, bother. * - (The animals crash into the heroes and into a tree) * Otis: Is everyone all right? * Bessie: Do I look like I'm all right? Do you not see a chicken glued to my butt? (she shown otis a chicken glued to her butt) * Peck: Huh. I'm a rooster. (Bessie's tail hit him. Then, Cosmo and Wanda comes back form shopping) * Wanda: Oh my, what happened to you guys? * Timmy Turner: Vicky happened. * - * - * - * - * - * Duke: Hey, they has a point O. If you hadn't sent the Farmer away, we wouldn't be stuck here with this little freak and his babysitter. (Everyone complaining) * Otis: Guys, I got it covered. These guys are ammeters. I mean... hot sauces, water guns, wedgies, wagon ride. What next a woopie cushion? We're going these brats how this game is really played. * Piglet: I just remember. I having a very important appointment. (weigh laugh) Under my bed. * Tigger: Put, Piglet. Otis is right, we're got to get back at Snotty and Vicky. * Piglet: Why? * Rabbit: Because, if we didn't get then back, they will do this until the Farmer get's back. * Tigger: Uh, come on, Piglet, bucker buddy. This showdown won't be so bad. * Piglet: Won't be so bad? Snotty is mad with power, and Vicky just keeping push us all day long. there's no way we can't top that. I'm not going out there alone. * Rabbit: But, Piglet. What about the play? * Piglet: It's a play about when we kicked out Snotty and Vicky of the Barnyard and we're still having Otis's Birthday Party in the end? (Christoper Robin makes a cameo appearance) * Christoper Robin: As a matter of fact, there is. * Piglet: Well if you're sure, ok. (nervously) The Ending (The scene cuts to Snotty Boy and Vicky sleeping, a corn dog and a wad of cash went thru the window.) (Snotty and Vicky waking up) * Snotty Boy: Huh??? * Vicky: Is that, MONEY?!?! (Snotty and Vicky chasing the items to the barn) * Snotty Boy: You stupid delicious moving corn dog. * Vicky: Come back here, money. (The duo are in the barn, then the lights went out.) * Snotty Boy: Who's there? * Vicky: Show yourself! (A light shined on them.) * Snotty Boy: We're warning you! We know karate! * Otis: Is everybody ready? * Sunset Shimmer and Timmy: Ready. * Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet: Ready. * Eeyore and Tigger: Ready. * Otis: Good! And... Showtime. (Chickens started shooting eggs at Snotty and Vicky) * Otis: And.. Cue honey. * Rabbit: Pooh, don't eat the honey. * Winnie the Pooh: Sorry. (Rabbit gave the honey to Freddy and sprayed it across the floor. Snotty and Vicky were slipping towards the set of mousetraps) * Snotty Boy: We're telling my auntie! * Vicky: Yeah, whoever you guys are your in big big trouble! * Otis: Ladies. (Abbey, Bessie, Loud Sisters and Sunset Shimmer pushed a wagon behind Vicky and Snotty) (They land in a old hay baler) * Snooty Boy: Who's doing this to us?! * Vicky: If it's those twerps, there going to get it! (They see the corn dog and the wad of cash right next to a invisible catapult) * Snotty Boy: Gotcha, your stupid items and we win! * Vicky: Yeah, we win! * Snotty: (Billy Laughing) (As soon he was about to finish laughing, the catapult threw them back to Mrs. Beady's house. Vicky and Snotty screaming. And our heroes cheering) * Otis: Mission Accomplished! Thanks to my death leadership, the party is once again is a big G..O.. GO! (Everyone stood quiet) * Otis: Why is everyone so quiet? (Showing his teeth) Is there something my teeth? Can you see it? * Rabbit: There's nothing in you teeth. * Duke: Let me get this straight: you get rid of the Farmer, ending up bringing up that beady eyed little dirtbag and his evil babysitter into the barnyard and you still expect us to throw a hug party? * Otis: Pretty much. * Duke: I'm good with that. (Everyone partying. The Farmer's truck pulled up and the Farmer sees light in the barnyard) * Farmer: What in the heck? (looks down) Huh, corndog and cash. (The catapult tosses him threw the roof of his house and landed on his chair) * Farmer: (conscious) I can fly. (The scene cuts to Mrs. Beady getting Snotty and Vicky untangled with tongs) * Snotty Boy: Ow, that stings! * Vicky: Quit it! * Mrs. Beady: I told you we should have let them go over there. * Mr. Beady: Ah, for sattle"s sake Nora, you ain't going to make no progress that way. (Pulls out his chainsaw) * Mrs. Beady: Dear be careful, Nathan. There so precious * Mr.Beady: Relax,woman. I can do this with my eyes closed (Mr.Beady covering his eyes chuckling and Snotty and Vicky getting scared) THE END!Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season Premires Category:Series Premires Category:Magmon47